Essere Geloso
by chibi-excel
Summary: Spain shows everyone affection, and the young Romano hates it. After some meaningless flirting from France, he finally snaps. Not AU, Spamano oneshot Super short fluffiness. T because of language.


Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**Essere Geloso –Spamano-**

* * *

><p>Romano has been living with Spain for years, so long he can't really remember what it was like with his grandpa Rome anymore. Not that it would matter, since his grandpa liked Italy better anyways. He thought, after some time together, that Spain would be the one who liked him most. It seems he's wrong. All the hugs and kisses Spain has given him since he was a child are the same hugs and kisses he gives others.<p>

Romano is a teen now, at least in body, and he had always figured (hoped) that the feelings he had when Spain showed attention to others would fade by then. Instead, they got worse. Romano doesn't know what these feelings are called, he hasn't asked anyone to define them because quite frankly he's afraid to know. All he knows is that when Spain pays attention to others a strange knot forms in his stomach and he becomes enraged.

The main cause of this anger is France. Always touching him, stripping him, and yet Spain lets him! Granted, France does these things to everyone, himself included, and they've never had sex or kissed, but still. Even Belgium for Christ sakes. But none of those anger him as much as when France does it to Spain. When he was little and France did it, he would prove to France, and himself, that Spain still loved him more by bragging about something Spain did with him or crying to get Spain's attention. That doesn't work anymore.

His brags fall on deaf ears, and he's a man now so he doesn't cry. Instead he gets moody; yelling at France and Spain, stomping off in a huff, etc. And Spain allows it. He doesn't even CARE. Because he is a bastard. And Romano hates him. Today, like every other day, France is molesting him. Then finally France goes to Romano's limit and passes it, working on Spain's pants now as he prattles on about tomatoes.

"DON'T! TOUCH! HIM! FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!" Romano yells, running over and head butting France, making him fall off of the wall he and Spain were sitting on. "L-Lovi! You can't just head butt people!" Spain scolds him and Romano tears up. "Y-you…! WHY DO YOU CHOOSE HIS SIDE?" The Italian cries, running away. "E-eh? LOVI! COME BACK!" Spain yells and France laughs. "Ohonhonhon~! If you can't make him happy, perhaps you can give him to me~? I'll never let a frown come to that cute little-!" "HE! IS! MINE!" The Spaniard hisses, looking down at France with a feral glare. "SHUT UP!" He adds before running after Romano. France watches the two running and sighs. "So foolish…"

* * *

><p>Spain chases Romano up a large hill before he finally tackles him, sending them rolling down the other side and ending up next to a creek. Romano looks away from the Spaniard hovering over him. "G-go away! I hate you! I hate you and that FUCKING FRENCHMAN AND HIS FUCKING WANDERING HANDS THAT TOUCH YOU EVERYWHERE AND YOU LET HIM AND IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR BECAUSE I WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO YOU TOUCH AND WHO TOUCHES YOU BUT I WON'T GET THAT AS LONG AS YOU ARE AROUND HIM BUT YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE BECAUSE-!"<p>

Spain cuts him off by covering his mouth with a hand. "Lovi…you're rambling…calm down. Just…be honest, mi tomate…slower and preferably quieter…ok?" Romano pouts and looks away. "I...hate you…around France…y-you allow him to be all over you…and it makes me not feel as important…and I..." He whispers as quietly as possible. "Want to be the only one to touch you…" Spain stares at him surprised. "L-Lovi…do you mean that…?" Romano nods shyly, covering his face in embarrassment. "Y-yes you bastard! Now shut up!"

The older nation sighs and looks down at him smiling. "You're hopeless, Lovi." He straddles his waist and pulls the Italian's hands form his face before cupping it. "I know you're still young…and you are, don't deny it…but I want to only touch you. However, it's not fair to others. I have to be nice." "You don't have to let him touch you so much! GO AWAY!" Romano cries and Spain sighs.

"Lovi…that feeling you're having is called jealousy…it Italian I believe it's 'geloso'. Essere geloso, Lovi. For no reason, might I add. France and I have never had any sort of interest in each other." Spain says and Romano looks up at him flustered. "Wh-what the hell is jealousy?" "It's where you get angry because someone you want is spending more time with others….basically. Of course that is the romantic version of jealousy…wait…I never taught you jealousy…? Hm…I suppose I should take the time to do that…later." Spain mumbles, kissing him on the cheek. "But right now…" He kisses him on the forehead. "I have more important things to teach you, si~?" The older nation asks, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Romano stares at him wide-eyed. "Spain…" The Italian mumbles and Spain smiles. "Do you want another kiss?" Romano glares. "P-pervert!" Spain sits Romano up, still on his lap, and pulls him into another kiss. "Do you know why you're jealous, Lovi~?" The older nation asks, nuzzling his nose against Romano's neck. "Wh-why…? And stop doing that!" Romano whines and Spain ignores him. "Because, mi querido, you love me~!" He coos, kissing his neck.

"N-NNNOOO! I DO NOT! SHUT UP!" Romano hisses and Spain laughs. "Fusososo~! You're so cute~! I love you~! Te amo mucho~! Mucho, mucho, mucho~!" Spain coos and Romano blushes. "Sh-shut up!" "Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!" He continues and Romano begins trying to escape. "GET OFF YOU IDIOT!" "Not until you say it back~!" Spain coos and Romano blushes more, covering his face. "T-TI AMO! IDIOTO! I-I hate you, and I love you! So SHUT UP AND GET OFF ME!" He whines and Spain sighs, getting up. "Si, si, now let's go back ok? Go apologize to France, si~?" Romano pouts, allowing Spain to hold his hand and lace their fingers. "F-fine…if I must…but he deserved it…stupid perverted wine bastard…" Spain laughs a little. "That doesn't sound like apologizing~!"

They head over to France, who notices their hands and smiles to himself. "Ah~! All my hard work finally paid off~! If I knew all it would take would be the pants I would have went for that sooner~!"

* * *

><p>AN: A one shot for someone who entered my DA contest. I was inspired by my hate of FrancexSpain...which I'd imagine Romano hates too...lD*dodges daggers* I LOVE FRANCE! Just...not with Spain...lD*still dodges daggers*


End file.
